


Are you sure?

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, Cute, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masks, My First Spideypool Fic, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Peter decides to propose to his long time boyfriend Wade.





	Are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not only my first Spideypool but also first thing I wrote in a while.
> 
> Inspired by a YouTube video.

Peter Parker for the first time since he could remember felt really scared. No, no scared. Terrified. Some may ask what made the great one and only Spiderman shake his pants, well the fact that he was about to propose to his long time boyfriend and the love of his life. At first he wanted to do it at some Avengers' party held by Tony Stark but the more time he spent with his love he realized this wasn't the best idea. Especially since Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool was quite unpredictably emotional sometimes and Peter didn't want him and his voices to get all panicked because of the audience. At the end he stayed with something much more simple with just the two of them.  
Now the college student was standing in the shower after a really long fight. Him and Deadpool were supposed to meet in 10 minutes on the top of the highest buildings before their everyday patrol.

"Don't screw this up." Peter sighed as he stood in front of his suited up reflection holding a small box.  
His hands were shaking as he hid the box in one of the hidden pockets. He looked at his expression once more before he pulled on the mask.  
"You are freaking Spiderman. You can do it." he tried to calm himself which didn't exactly worked but at least he was less shaky as he stepped out of his/their apartment window and swang his way to Deadpool.

"Look who's here!" the armed man smiled behind the mask as Peter landed on the roof. "Took you long enough."  
[Y: Maybe he was cheating on us!]  
[[W: Can you not for once? Peter loves us.]]  
[Y:Are you sure?]  
"Can you both shut up?" Wade sighed.   
"They fight again?" Peter asked steeping closer.  
"Kinda?" Pool smirked.  
"What now?" the younger asked concerned knowing the boxes were really pain in the ass sometimes.  
"Nothing important" his boyfriend brushed it off.  
"If you say so.."  
"Is everything okay baby boy?" Deadpool asked slowly thinking that maybe yellow was right. "You act strange."  
"Yea..." Spiderman cleared his throat. "Sorry... Just.."  
[Y: He's gonna break up with us. Definitely. There's no other explanation.]  
"Why?" Wade asked aloud.  
[Y: Are you really asking that? Have you ever looked in the mirror?]  
[[W: Ask what's going on first.]]  
"What's wrong?"  
"Wade... I...." Peter felt like his heart was about to rip his chest. "God..." It started to get so hot in that suit he had to take off the mask.  
"Spidey you're scaring me..."  
"Wade I love you okay? And you know that, right?"  
[[W: I knew it...]]  
[Y: Shut up!]  
"Yea...?" Deadpool answered with hesitation.  
"The thing is... I love you so much I can't really imagine my life without you." Peter continued.  
[Y: I don't get why tho..]  
[[W: We feel the same if you forgot..]]  
"Anyway..." Spiderman put his hand in the pocket and took something out before he kneeled on one knee.  
"Spidey?" Wade's eyes widen behind the mask as he took a step back. "What are you doing?"  
[Y: NO!]  
[[W:YES!]]  
Peter opened the box and held it in front of him.  
"Wade Wilson... You make me the happiest man alive... Will you give me this honor and marry me?"  
"Peter are you serious?" Deadpool asked feeling the tears in his eyes.  
"Please take off your mask.." Spiderman asked and Wade listened.  
"Are you serious?" he repeated shakily.  
[Y: WHY would he do that? Does he really want to spend the rest of his life with a monster like us?]  
[[W:What are you going to say?]]  
"Can you shut up for a second!" Wade broke. "I don't know either okay?! I DON'T GET IT!"  
[[W: Stop shouting or you'll scare him away.]]  
"You're right.." Wilson sighed. "Peter.... Just.... Are you sure?"  
"Yes..." Parker answered patiently.  
[Y: He doesn't know what he wants. He's too young.]  
"You really want to spend the rest of your life with a monster like me? You're still in college. I don't want to limit you... I don't want you to regret this.."   
Peter got up and moved closer to Wade.   
"You're not a monster and stop saying that." he rested his hand on the other's cheek. Sometimes he hated how low Pool's selfesteem was. "And maybe I am still in college but I definitely know what I want. And I want to spend the rest of my life with the man I love,  soooo.... What would you say?"  
"Y-yes.." Deadpool said, tears falling down his face. "Yes.. Of course I will." he smiled before Spiderman kissed him.   
[[W: Told you he loves us.]]  
[Y: Yea whatever.]


End file.
